


Do You Dream?

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [10]
Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bad Writing, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cover Art, Cry during sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dream Sex, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Impregnation, Inspired by Music, Naked Cuddling, Natasha Romanov Feels, Nude Photos, OFC in One Chapter, Omega Female Character, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Sick & Sexy, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Submissive Wanda Maximoff, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is so sweet, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Wanda Maximoff, Wet Dream, Wild & Perfect, dream - Freeform, dreams come true, natasha is a softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: I saw you in my dreams and your face was locked in my mind.Screaming out my name
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), minor - Relationship
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Alpha State

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sad and sentimental after the black widow movie delay and the fucking Coronavirus.
> 
> Doing this brings me a little joy.  
> the truth is I don't know where I'm going with this fic.
> 
> it's a crazy idea that exploded inside my head during a sleepless night.
> 
> It is the first time that I write abo dynamics and I hope not to be a disaster in this.
> 
> stay safe and stay home.
> 
> Let's survive until Black Widow debuts in theaters and we see our redhead girl kick asses next November.
> 
> I'll hope you read see you soon.

_It begins with a look._

  
_A sweet smile._

  
_Some nice words_

_And the feeling grows in something more._

  
_A lost language._

  
_A spiritual connection._

  
_A scent._

  
_A touch._

_A caress._

_A kiss._

_It goes beyond sex._

_It is instinct and passion, desire._

_Only the lucky ones can live the experience._

_Feeling loved and love in return..._

  
In the middle of January, white blankets of snow cover New York City. 

But the atmosphere inside the room is warm, flames envelop her body and warm her like the rays of the sun or a black coffee in the morning before the sunrise, the persistent strawberries and roses perfume flooded the ecstatic alpha's senses. 

The overwhelming heat of both naked bodies on the soft silk sheets grows dramatically, both women sharing the same breath in a passionate and rough kiss to satiate the frenzy of excitement. 

Graceful and firm hands move over a young body in search of the oasis and to quench its thirst for pleasure. 

Her hungry mouth tasting every part of that soft and pale skin, while her hand patted that juicy tender peach between the legs of her young Omega. The laughter and gasps prompts her to plunge three fingers into the delicious heat, the tight heat squeezing and pulsing around her fingers as the fullness of her fingers stimulate the fluffy wall inside. 

The sweaty body slides over hers, the pressure of the juicy breasts against his own takes her breath away, sensitive nipples rubbing each other. 

  
When she curls her fingers in the intoxicating heat, the angel-faced girl moans fantastically and her wet tongue slides over her own lips making her gasp for air. The mischievous Omega took the opportunity to put the tongue inside her mouth, with precise movements exploring her mouth and sucking on the lips. The kiss consumes the air in her lungs while she amusingly lets the young Omega gain some control, it's fun to see the girl so focused when she kisses her. 

Withdrawing the fingers away from the incredible pussy. Take the Omega's neck in her hands and breaks the kiss, the moment to regain control. Changing positions leaves the girl blushing on the bed and snuggles between her outstretched legs. A moment later she runs her tongue over the fragile neck of the Omega. The sweet giggle of her young lover is followed for the smell of pheromones as they are expelled. The Alpha loves the intense characteristic perfume of this Omega, the essence of sweet strawberries and roses drives the wolf inside her crazy. The alpha calms the beast inside when her own lips leave wet kisses on the lingering marks all over Omega's neck. 

The young Omega felt in glory, she loved to feel the lips of her alpha marking her neck.  
“Fuck babe!, You smell so delicious.”  
She complained and tightened the grip of her hands had on the omega's hips. Even without satiating the desire and pleasure, she continues to lick more and more desirefully, is heaven when she feels the accelerated pulse through the carotid vein under her lips as rough hands rise and play with that big soft tits, squeezing, pinching the swollen nipples between the fingers and drawing adorable sighs of pleasure from her beautiful brown-haired Omega. A sigh turns into a breathy moan as she playfully bites down on the neck and pinches each nipple painfully. 

The omega whispered at the pain emanating from her nipples and neck. 

She runs her tongue over her to calm the pleasant pain, backing away from strawberries and roses perfume, she finds herself staring at the girl who just smiled sweetly. 

“Goshhh!! ... my alpha. Give me more ... ” Thehe Omega gasp desperately. “I need more …” 

The Omega pleads for more. She laughs and continues to stimulate, giving pleasure to this blushing girl under her body. The beautiful young woman is a sublime piece of art to be admired, with that sweat shining on pale skin. Licking her lips with anticipation, she lower mouth to the soft navel, she catches the tiny drops of sweat with the tongue. The Omega gasp and laughs delightedly when the tongue makes contact against her sensitive skin. 

“You look so beautiful when you beg me, honey.”  
A mischievous smile appears on her face when inhales the tasty scent coming from between Omega’s thighs. 

In a quick and fluid movement she licks the inner thigh while her fingers touch the swollen vagina up and down, the excessive and sticky honey slipping between them. Her soul delight when the magnificent sight is revealed before her eyes, the Omega's pussy is beautiful like a juicy and delicious peach waiting to be devoured. Her fingers spread the pussy lips. “Fuck!” The alpha growls when sees more excitement dripping out of that tight pussy, the obscene image makes unconsciously grind her aching cock against the elegant sheets. 

Her fingers move all over delicate pussy with adequate strength and perfect speed, playing with the thick folds. 

  
“Just like that …” 

  
The girl's body glows with a thin layer of sweat in the moonlight. She can see the angelic face twisted with pleasure, obviously the young Omega enjoys the pleasure between her legs, swollen and red lips just a slightly open, little broken breaths escape outside the sweet lips.  
“My baby, my princess, my world…” 

Her green eyes are drawn to the mesmerizing sway of those breasts as they rise and fall, her ribs expanding and contracting with each deep breath. 

  
I’m your princess? Your world?”  
The childish voice rings out inside her ears. She can swear not to have heard something sweeter than that voice. 

  
“You are the universe to me. Babygirl.”  
The blush staining the girl's cheeks, tense muscles, eyes clouded with desire only illuminated by a small scarlet spark. The facial expressions of this goddess Omega are too much for her, making her shudder and harden more every moment. 

The relentless desire to stuck her cock inside this little girl ignites a spark inside warming her like the spring sun. In an instant, buries her face between Omega's thick thighs and moans pleasantly when she gets the tasty flavor, kiss and licks the soft pussy under her mouth. The excessive amount of pussy juices wet her mouth and cheeks, the taste and the breathless Omega’s moans drive her to a wild state. Her licks and sucks increased just before penetrating the hot pussy with her tongue. Omega’s sensual moans increase in volume and almost make her shoot her seed. The tastiest pussy juice flowed straight her lips and she gladly received that glorious fluid in her mouth as a blessing. 

Her thirsty mouth swallows every drop as soft, quivering thighs grab her head and keep her from breathing. She would happily die here between the thighs of her omega. Nothing matters as her hungry mouth struggles to suck more despite the fact that her lungs burn for air. The goddess Omega tries to close her legs and tilts her head back, arching her back in the most painful way possible, shaky fingers making their way through her red curls in a desperate attempt to push her away from her sensitive pussy. 

"Nat, god ... oh ... oh god ... aaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!" 

Poor Omega tries to control her heart after the delicious orgasm, gasps and takes her face, pulling towards her face. The kiss is rough and fierce, both tongues meet and dance chasing each other. Alpha and Omega share the heat of their fused bodies. Both united for breath and saliva, flavors and emotions. And something more greater and bigger. 

She sighs, the tongue moving reverently over the submissive Omega's soft lips. Play with the sexy mouth, lick, bite, kiss the girl like if it were the last time. The blood boils and flows through the veins straight to her cock and balls. Her fat flesh is pressed between their naked bodies, the knot begins to form at the base of her penis. 

Her Alpha instinct reacts and takes the girl's face aggressively, pressing her weak body against the bed. Moves the hips and grinds the curve of her aching cock hard over the sensitive pussy of the Omega. The soft juices in contact against her sensitive flesh makes her body tense. Omega's soft hands tangle in her red curls as her glans grinds against the clitoris. 

Natasha can't take it anymore as she continues to rub her erect and hard penis and find the edge of the sky . The Omega moans lustily in ecstasy when she reached the climax, the force of orgasm invades Natasha and drags her devastating orgasm. 

  
"Wanda ... oh, good girl, my beautiful Omega." 

The sensation is sweet as honey, Natasha shoots her sperm uncontrollably and ...

  
"Oh My ... WHAT THE F!!!!?" Natasha gasped for air and woke with a shake. "No please … not again. No.."

  
Messy red hair plastered to her sweaty face and her naked body tremble with orgasm aftershocks. She’s breathing fast while heart beating furiously against her chest like a frightened little bird inside a cage. 

"Friday, turn on the lights at 40%. Please …"

The lights came on, stunned Natasha picked up the phone from the nightstand and saw her reflection in it. The intense blush on her cheeks was an obvious sign of that wet dream, sighing tiredly she fell back to bed. It happened again, the same story has been repeated for the past four months. That woman in her wildest dreams and fantasies. Wanda is that woman, the glorious muse that inspires the most beautiful dreams, managing to awaken tremendous erections in her cold nights. 

"You are fine, Miss. Romanov? ” The AI asked, a tone of concern seeping into the robotic voice. "Your heart rate and blood pressure tripled in the last few minutes. Should I inform the boss about your condition? ” 

"I'm fine. I swear, Friday." Natasha closed her eyes and covered her face with a pillow to hide her shame, the thick humidity on her stomach is another sign, it seems that that dream was the most pleasant of all. "It was a silly nightmare, nothing more. I don’t wanna worry the boys for a simply nightmare. ” 

God, It can not be, it can not be. Natasha wonders what the fuck is wrong with her. Why Wanda became the object of interest and now the protagonist of her wet dreams. Honestly, she does not understand when the young Omega was important to her. One thing is for sure, her feelings and actions are getting out of hand and that bothers her. 

Knowing the dream would not come tonight. 

  
Frustrated and annoyed with herself, Natasha stood up, grabbed a few clothes, left the room and head to the gym, perhaps destroying something in the gym will restore her calm and sanity. 


	2. Surreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senseless decisions.
> 
> Some wrong, some right.
> 
> Parts left unspoken.
> 
> In the cold of the night.
> 
> I did not see this coming.
> 
> Running on empty all alone.
> 
> You and I are shadows.
> 
> A dream.
> 
> Surreal it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second chapter is here!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ... Oh, and I hope you like the cover (my edition).
> 
> All mistakes are my courtesy, thanks.
> 
> Let me know what you think 😋😉

  
_Senseless decisions._

_Some wrong, some right._

_Parts left unspoken._

_In the cold of the night._

_I did not see this coming._

_Running on empty all alone._

_You and I are shadows._

_A dream._

_Surreal it seems._

Why her? 

  
Why? 

  
Why, shameful things happening to her? 

  
Why? 

  
It is a punishment of the universe for everything bad that it did in the past. 

'Why?' Natasha thought over and over, as she lay on the gym floor watching the bright ceiling lights. 

The problem happened during a sparring session, when Natasha taught Wanda basic fighting moves, everything went smoothly until Wanda stumbled and collided with her, they both fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Accidentally her face remained on Wanda's neck. Her fucking nose brushed the hormone on the Omega's smooth skin. 

The simple soft caress caused a fire inside Natasha. The faint scent of Strawberries and Roses of this Omega, made all the senses explode and the Alpha wolf asleep inside her woke up. 

With no choice, Natasha decided to run away. 

Since then Natasha decided to avoid her, it is for Wanda's own good. She left Steve the responsibility of training the girl. She left each room when Wanda appeared. It is for her own good or that is what Natasha says to herself and feel less guilty. But, despite avoiding Wanda at every opportunity, the dreams do not stop and the worst, they are more intense and real every time. 

  
The experiences are surreal. 

Natasha found the only solution to her problem, pain. Pushing her body to the limit during long hours of hard training worked. She replaced desire and lust with pain and exhaustion. 

Now, more than two hours later. Natasha ended the training routine, hitting and breaking three box bags owned by Steve. Veins are visible on her arms, beads of sweat covering face, chest and arms as pain spreads over every part of her tired body. Natasha thinks this is better, pain and exhaustion is definitely better, gives her something to focus on, and keeps wild dreams away. The scorching heat subsided to a faint, almost imperceptible tickle. 

  
Taking a deep breath, Natasha stood up, stifled a hers of pain and headed to wash. Being optimistic, hopefully will sleep for a few hours. 

A long, hot shower will help ease the pain of tense back and arm muscles. It is three in the morning and there was probably no one in the showers since she is the only crazy person who went out in the middle of the night with the intention of exhausting herself until she passed out.

  
Once there. Upon entering the room, Natasha made sure she was completely alone. Fortunately, it did. There is nobody in the place, only the echo of her footsteps were the only company. Luck is on her side.

  
At this moment she wants a shower more than anything in the world, her body is covered in sweat and dirt, impatient Natasha began to undress. Removing her sports bra, she breathed a sigh of relief when her breasts were exposed to the fresh and cold air. Yoga pants and athletic shoes are next to join the pile of clothes on the bench. Feeling too gross, Natasha sighed, pulling her belongings out of the locker as she let her warm feets get used to the cold tile on the floor. 

Without worrying about interruptions. Natasha proceeded to shower calmly and walk around the large room without problems, since she was alone ... Or that's what she believed, when ... 

"Nat?" That voice made her stop short. She immediately placed the towel over her naked body, let one hand cover her breasts and the other remained discreetly between her legs, hiding her private parts as best as possible. Natasha nervously turned to where that voice called her name. There’s Wanda, awkwardly standing, covering her delicate body with a fluffy towel. The girl a little embarrassed, smiled shyly at her partner Avenger. 

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little ... tired." Wanda's smile disappeared and she approached with the intention of taking her temperature, since Natasha's appearance seemed to show signs of illness. 

The young woman approached to dismiss her suspicions, but as soon as she took a step, Natasha backed away, turning pale. The pain on Wanda's face at her rejection did not go unnoticed, making Natasha feel guilty. 

"I ... I ... I ..." Natasha stuttered and noticing her strange behavior and how nervous she was, Wanda approached her again placing a hand on her forehead and cheek to attract her and verify the body temperature. 

"Nat?" stroking the cheek with the thumb. Wanda asked patiently waiting for an answer. She felt a kind of affection for Natasha. Thanks to her, Wanda has a place to call home and a family. That is something for which she will be completely grateful. Every day since the accident in Sokovia, her relationship with Nat grew day by day. She was a great mentor, a guide through a long, dark road. Even in her dreams Natasha is there. Wanda cannot lie, she loves Natasha for the great heart and kindness that she possesses. Wanda loves her more than a friend, colleague, or mentor. The mere mention of the older woman's name makes her heart beat fast and feels thousands of butterflies fly inside her stomach. The pathetic teenage crush grew into something great from that day in the gym. Wanda felt comfort, calm and peace with the Alpha's arms around her. No harm could reach her with the redhead at her side. Wanda just wants to repeat the moment and stay in Natasha's hug forever. 

But that will never happen. Natasha has been evading her for the past few weeks and that hurt Wanda. Stark and Rogers become good friends, before Natasha has feelings for her. "Are you sure? Please Nat… Are you okay.” 

Natasha tensed, feeling the closeness of Wanda and perceived the weak but intoxicating scent that emanated from the Omega. Strawberries and Roses ... _(oh, please Nat ...)_ Holy shit!!!. The pleading voice echoed in her thoughts, her mind automatically traveled to the previous dream and her body reacted instantly. Natasha felt the faint tickle turn to heat again, so she gently pulled away from the girl, away from Wanda's touch. 

"I'm fine. I feel great, I just trained for a bit… there's no need to worry, Wanda." Natasha's voice faltered for an instant. 

Wanda's gaze traveled over the Alpha's muscular body and her hand didn't go unnoticed between her legs, like she’s trying to hide something. Wanda felt her face flush when she understood what Natasha hid behind her hand. 

"What are you doing awake in the middle of the night, Wanda?" 

"I could ask you the same thing." Feeling like a little rabbit scared before the imposing woman. Nervously, Wanda replied with another question and then divert Natasha's attention.

  
"What?." Natasha frowned, confused for the answer.

  
"I … I … I …" Now it was Wanda's turn to stutter, seeing Natasha so vulnerable made her feel weird. Without realizing it, Wanda weakly ejected her pheromones. "Oh, Vis and I went for a walk, tonight would be a meteor shower but the rainy clouds ruined the plans. I just need to take a shower. ” 

"Fine, don't stop for me." Natasha stepped aside letting Wanda walk to the showers behind her. 

  
"What would happen if we showered together?" Wanda asked, feeling brave for the first time in months. 

"Em, I don't think that's a good idea, Wanda." Natasha shook her head and resisted the adorable temptation, her eyes widening at the charming proposal. A part of her wanted to say _(oh yes, please. Yes ...)_ and fuck Wanda incredibly, but the risk of hurting her was bigger. Natasha looked at the Omega, her face covered in a remarkable blush and her breathing was labored. A tempting sight the alpha thought. 

Her mouth went dry for such a sensual image, if Natasha were the old Natalia, she would take Wanda in this instant in the wildest way. 

"Sorry, that was stupid, Natasha ... I ..." feeling her heart hit the ground out of disappointment. Wanda looked awkward and embarrassed for her improper proposal. Her shame grew at the sight of Natasha's face. 

She awaited hard and cold words from Natasha for her stupid indiscretion, perhaps some kind of punishment or warning, Natasha above all is her superior. Questioning her stupid and immature attitude. Terrified, Wanda began to turn on her heels, ready to run away from the older woman. 

  
Surprised, Wanda did not expect Natasha's steady hand to grab her arm and stop her. Afraid of what her eyes would see on Natasha's face, she turned to face the consequences. Amazingly, Natasha's face softened, a small tired smile adorning her lips. 

  
"Natasha?" Wanda whispered, touching the cheek and slowly starting to get closer to Natasha, fearless. 

"Don’t go." The heat on her cheek sends a spark to her brain. Natasha swallowed the lump in her throat, letting her own hand stay around the arm and convince herself that this is real and not a stupid dream. “Stay …” 

“Okay …” Wanda nodded, her heart melt when she listens those words. “I’m here …” 

Wanda's hand on her cheek was clouding her judgment, the little or no control vanished. Her awake and overloaded brain did not process any logical thoughts. The risks and consequences of this dangerous situation were left behind, completely forgotten. The tension between her legs grew. Fuck off!!!. Sensing this, Natasha let the towel that covered her body drop to the floor and approached Wanda. Placing its hands on the Omega's hips, She pulled brunette’s close to her naked body, placed a small kiss on Wanda's cheek, gently. She let her own pheromones flow and permeate the air with them. 

  
"Is it just me, or do you feel this, between us?" Natasha asked in a whisper caressing Wanda's clothed hips. The intensity of the Omega's essence increased, beginning to fill the room. Their scents combined creating a warm shelter. 

"Yes, I can feel it, Nat. After the accident at the gym, the connection is stronger." Hearing the question. Wanda whispered close to her ear, Natasha's delicious smell of Vodka and Mint relaxed her. "In my dreams is you. Always you." 

  
“Dreams?” 

Wanda nodded. Natasha was not the only one with a secret. Wanda experienced the same symptoms too. After those words, both bodies found themselves sharing the heat of their bodies in an intimate hug. 

"You are in my dreams too." Natasha came out of her trance, Wanda transformed her body, smelling was no longer enough. But what if ... she disappointed Wanda. And what if ... this moment destroyed their friendship ... and what if she hurt Wanda.

  
"Wanda, if we do this ..." Natasha looked at the girl, the peaceful smile that Wanda showed, calmed her doubts and concerns. 

“Nothing will be like before. I know, Nat. But I want this… more than anything in the world. ” Wanda stroked Natasha's neck, rubbing at the tense muscles with her fingertips.

  
Hugging the Omega. Natasha and kissed her gently. For a moment Wanda didn't kiss her back, surprised that Natasha was kissing her, in the showers, in the middle of the night. The first kiss, her first kiss is indescribable like the myths she read when she was a little girl. Gently, Wanda opened her mouth, letting her tongue brush against Natasha's, their tongues danced and gently chased each other. Both of them experiencing an electroshock that blew their minds, the heat spread through their respective bodies. The delirious sensation made Wanda gasp for more. 

Natasha felt the same way because she drew Wanda closer, pressing her hardened flesh against her belly. 

While both continued kissing. Natasha felt Wanda's warm hand awkwardly touch her erect cock. The touch made her growl.

"I care about you, Natasha." Wanda sighed, clenching her fist around the circumference. Hearing Natasha growl made her get more wet. Her pussy squeezed imagining this big cock inside her. 

Natasha looked at her with hooded eyes, bit the Omega's lips as she kissed her slowly and deeply. 

"Are you sure about this, girl?" Natasha voice was sharp, raspy, and her gaze lustful. 

Wanda bit her lip and nodded. Looking innocent, She squeezed Natasha's cock tighter, moving her hand up and down the entire length a little less awkward this time. 

Natasha was in another world thanks to Wanda's inexperienced caress. She was reaching her limit of self-control and this Omega seemed to have no intention of stopping. Natasha admired Wanda's brave act, the warmth of her delicate toucj is incredibly pleasurable. 

"Then don't stop, honey." Natasha took the towel away from Wanda’s naked body, dropping it to the floor leaving the Omega completely naked. Her breasts were pressed together and erect nipples rubbed against each other. Skin-to-skin contact is sublime. 

Natasha is admiring the naked beauty in front of her eyes, brown hair, kissable mouth, innocent eyes, young skin, big and heavy breasts, the little patch of brown pubic hair on her pussy and toned beautiful legs weakened her knees. Wanda, her goddess Omega is unique and perfect. Natasha lowered her hand between Wanda's legs, touched her dripping, hot cunt, felt the swollen folds under her fingers. Natasha couldn't stop the moan that fell from her lips. She envied her fingers and wished it was her mouth touching that tight pussy.

  
"Oh, Nat ..." Wanda moaned happily as she felt Natasha stroking her pussy. Stare in awe at the Alpha, never imagining that Natasha's touch would feel so good. The deadly Black Widow just showed an arrogant smile of triumph and satisfaction. 

Wanda determined to erase that arrogant smile from her face completely as she stroked faster and her thumb circled the tip of that thick cock. 

Natasha saw Wanda's face flush for a moment. Oh yeah. She would make Wanda moan like a whore and she will enjoy it. 

"You are fucking beautiful, Wanda." Natasha licked Wanda's lips as she used her fingers and spread the folds, spread the sweet wetness over the slit. 

"Keep doing that, Natasha." Wanda trembled and sobbed when Natasha pinched her clit between her fingers. She even spread her legs wider, letting the Alpha touch her pussy without restraint. 

"I don't think I can stop myself, Wanda." Natasha laughed and gasped. Wanda's cheeks were flushed deeply and her breathing quickened. "You will beg me, beg me to stop, Wanda." 

Nothing matters, just satisfy her desire and show Wanda the most heavenly pleasures. Hungry Natasha kissed Wanda swallowing her moans.

Both women are connected by a passionate kiss. Natasha and Wanda. Alpha and Omega, forgetting everything around them, just concentrating on a single objective ... 

Their partner's pleasure.

  
Stopping touching the sweet pussy. Natasha broke the kiss and walked away, lifting Wanda naked in her arms, she quickly entered the shower. 

Who said the dreams can’t come true?


	3. Dark Heart Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey peeps !!
> 
> I'm back. Wow, thanks for all the support for this work and the black light fic.
> 
> I promise to finish the black light soon.
> 
> For now I bring you a new chapter.

Natasha felt her heartbeat increasing as she held Wanda naked in her arms in the shower. 

She delighted her eyes at the Omega's back, seeing every little mark and detail, green eyes focused on Wanda's bottom as Wanda let the water flow. 

Beautiful, Natasha thought. What she felt was not lust. Something bigger and purer. She felt close to this sweet and intelligent young woman. She needed more of Wanda, more than Wanda's body. 

The hot water covers their naked bodies making them moan. under that water. Her eyes fluttered as she cupped Wanda’s face. Lips and tongues met in a fierce kiss. 

Leaving kisses on the neck and shoulders. Natasha slipped behind Wanda and let her enjoy the hot water, as she touched the round, smooth breasts. Little gasps of pleasure escaped those sweet lips. Natasha smiles as she feels the nipple grow under her palm, other hand deftly slipping between Wanda legs and stroking her warm, wet folds. Wanda's clit is swollen under her fingertips. 

Wanda breathed shakily, her pretty round ass pushing against Natasha's hardened cock. The soft skin rubbing against stiff cock made her melt, Natasha hugged Wanda, bringing the girl closer against her body, wanting feel and touch more. 

Inside the shower, with the windows fogged by steam, the water falling on them. Natasha stopped her caresses for a moment. The Omega complained pitifully at the loss of contact. 

Taking a quantity of liquid soap. Natasha smiled, briefly kissed Wanda's cheek, and then began lathering Wanda's back. After a few moments, she stroked her neck, rubbing Wanda's back firmly from her shoulders to buttocks. She didn't refrain from stroking Wanda's ass, an idea crossed her mind when imagined herself licking that ass, soon in the future, maybe. She didn't want the shower to end. "Turn around baby" Natasha whispered in her ear smelling the scent from Omega's hear. 

Nodded, Wanda turned to look at her with a bright, happy smile. She kissed Natasha's cheek. 

Taking her time, Natasha slid the frothy soap over the stomach and ribs, paying attention to the small scar on her side, then Wanda's chest, washed her breasts, making the Omega gasp, circled around them with her hands and soaped the thick nipples. Leaving Wanda under the spray to rinse her breasts, Natasha tilted her head to kiss each nipple. When she heard Wanda moan and touch her head, Natasha took one of Wanda's breasts in her mouth and sucked it hungrily. 

"It feels very good, Nat. I feel great." 

"Oh yeah. You're right. It feels so good. Baby.”

Yeah, Natasha thought, eyes closed ... After all these years ... finally. While the hot water cleanses their bodies. No more fantasy or feverish dreams. No more.

Just the precious reality.

Natasha lowered her head and ran her lips over the tendons of her throat, then kissed the soft gap between them, sucking on Wanda's collarbone. Drawing closer to her entire body, she left a wet trail as her lips slid down the valley between Wanda's breasts, feeling the heartbeat under her lips. She shook her head and slid her lips over the big tit. Natasha sucked Wanda's chest into her mouth, while pinching the other nipple between her fingers. She moved to the other tit, repeating the same action. Natasha enjoyed Wanda's sighs, with a twinkle in her gray eyes and a happy, dreamy smile, she sucked both nipples into her mouth, squeezing the two wet boobs together with her saliva. "Oh ... mmm ..." The Omega gasped and Natasha watched with delight as the sudden chill wrinkled Wanda's nipples even further.

After a while, Natasha released the breast from her mouth and fell to her knees in front of Wanda, Natasha was just a simple woman who existed to please this amazing Omega. The foam slowly fell from Wanda's body, reverently wash the girl's legs delicately, using the soap and cleaning the white skin, then her thighs.

Wanda is amazed to see this soft and sweet side of Natasha. Her touch is warm, delicate. The kneeling woman treats her body like the most precious and delicate object in the world. Wanda stroked Natasha's damp hair as the woman tenderly kissed the scar on her side.

She stared in amazement at the other woman's body. Wanda's legs were long and feminine. Her breasts were huge, large, skin white as snow.

Looking at Natasha, Wanda seemed to know what Natasha wanted, Wanda wanted it too. Eyes narrowed, Wanda nodded and placed her leg on Natasha's shoulder, to be available. Her sex opened like a flower.

Natasha looked at Wanda's pussy, the exposed clit waiting for her, Wanda's vagina tight hole. This Omega was a goddess. Her pubic brown straw was carefully trimmed and Natasha licking her lips, she had to resist the urge to dive immediately.

She looked back at Wanda, salivating with hunger while waited to lick her pussy. She leaned down to kiss Wanda's stomach and distract her inner instincts. But Natasha needs to know something before to start.

“Can I ask you a question?’

Sure, Natasha. What’s wrong?”

Is … uhm … Is your first time? ” Natasha's eyes were filled with desire as she looked at Wanda in wonder.

I.. I … Yeah you are the first one." Wanda couldn't help but blush completely up to her ears when she heard the question.

Hey, look at me. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself Wanda.” Natasha caress the skin tights and comfort the young girl. “You want to do this. With me.”

Yes” Wanda blushes and nodded submissively.

Why?”

"I trust you. My parents told me when I experienced my first time. Well, when that special moment happens it must be in the company of someone important and special to me. I trust you and you are special to me. You are my everything, Natasha" .

“I really appreciate your sweet words and I want to thank you for trusting me, I promise not to disappoint you. If you feel uncomfortable or want to stop, tell me and I will. Tonight is about making you feel happy and special, sweet babygirl.”

Natasha wanted to indulge her desires, but her body trembled at the thought of the Virgin Omega's feelings. This night is special for the young woman. She resumed her lips to Wanda. Kissing the recent scar on her hip, Wanda scraped her nails into the redhead woman's scalp. Natasha felt more than she heard Wanda moan and tremble as she stopped to lick her belly button and kiss the soft stomach. Then Natasha was approaching the start of Wanda's sex. The essence of roses and strawberries increased mixing with the thick steam of hot water. Absolutely thrilled for the delicious scent and lovely sounds of pleasure Omega was making when her mouth opened to suck the excitement already trapped in Wanda's beautiful pubic hair.

Natasha licked the public hair, the taste was amazing, so sweet and so intoxicating. Natasha spread Wanda's legs and snuggled between them. The hand slipped under Wanda, stroking her fat, firm ass, cupping her cheeks, squeezing the meat in her hands and playing with them. Wanda in ecstasy leaning against the cold tile trembling with excitement her fingers tangled in damp red hair.

The first time. Her first time is spectacular. So special and Wanda never forget this day. There are no words to describe this moment. Her heart raced while Natasha lowered the head and licked her wet pussy reverently.

“Goshh… ” Wanda cried feeling her legs shake.

Natasha felt Wanda tremble with excitement as she started teasing the sensitive flesh under her tongue. Natasha bit gently, thick lips sucking and tugging on them, pleasing this incredible girl. 

“I can’t.” Wanda closed her eyes, her heart beats furiously and temperature is increasing.

“Oh, Yeah. You definitely can. Wanda.”

Wanda would lose her virginity in the most pleasant and spectacular way. Natasha would make her feel special and loved.

"Don’t be afraid. Hey, Wanda. Listen to me, sweetie. Your eyes on me. " Biting her lip, Wanda obeyed the Alpha. "I need to see your beautiful eyes on me" Natasha kissed the soft inner thigh and then with a sigh she brought her tongue to Wanda's pussy. She started at the bottom of Wanda's tight, virginal cunt. Natasha’s tongue found the sweetness that was already building there, put it in her mouth and swallowed. Then Natasha flattened her tongue, moved it to open to Wanda, licked the slit in one motion. The effect was incredible, Wanda sobbed and stopped breathing. The sob echoed in the empty room. Natasha pleased with the reaction, paused on top to taste Wanda's clit, finding that she was already exposed and ready to be devoured. Hands continue to massage the girl's ass. Natasha was in no rush to make her cum, just wanting to savor the heavenly taste of this Omega's sweet pussy. Slipped hee tongue between the thick, swollen lips once again.

“Oh yes. God ... !!!"

Natasha closed her eyes, left her tongue pressed between her plump lips, the intoxicating scent filling her nose, the heavenly taste of Wanda filling her mouth. Natasha was lost in the sexual fog, her mind completely overwhelmed for sexual desire. Just Wanda exists in her clouded mind. Natasha thinks as she continues to lick enthusiastically, her tongue penetrating and teasing the drooling pussy. The Alpha wolf eating like a hungry beast, devouring the young flesh slowly.

"Ohhhh, Nat ..." Her tights closed and without control. Wanda shuddered against her hand and Natasha laughing, caught the deep moan. She licked up and down again. This time she delved into Wanda. This time her tongue was faster hitting the hot slit, leaving a trail of slime. Natasha swirled her tongue over the sensitive clit, while her hands clenched that ass and brought Wanda's pussy to her hungry mouth.

"Please Natasha, lick me, please ... don't stop ... just lick me!”

Incoherently moaning the Omega reach the climax. Her soul left the body in a instant what that happened. Natasha closed her mouth over Wanda's pussy and sucked the trickle of nectar into her mouth, swallowing it down. It wasn't enough for Natasha, she stiffly rolled her tongue and probed Wanda's vagina, tucking her tongue inside the Omega. Searching more sweet taste.

Natasha's tongue slipped into Wanda's hot pussy again and teased her. The confused Omega spread the thighs wide, inviting Natasha to explore her feverish pussy. “I want more …” Wanda wished that this delicious torture continues all night. “ I need more.”

Anything for my baby.”

Wanda's erotic scent overwhelmed her, that tasty pink pussy and puffy lips a fucking pleasure. Natasha could feel Wanda's body writhing under her tongue as the oral assault continued, her passion intensifying every second while her cock dripped with precum, her balls boiling with every second.

Natasha's head began to sway against Wanda, the second orgasm approaching. The movements brought her tongue deeper and deeper, through Wanda's silky inner walls. 

I can feel it again!! It feels so good, Natasha.” 

Her fingers curled to squeeze Wanda's ass and pull her in short swings to find the drooling pussy. Suddenly, Wanda wrapped her legs around Natasha's head, squeezing her cheeks with that strong thighs, pulling the red strands tightly. Wanda's back arched and Natasha slapped her face against the cunt, pinching the clit with her nose, rubbing her face and tongue wildly as Wanda fucked on her tongue.

"Please Nat, please!" Wanda squealed with pleasure, flooding Natasha's face with more juices. The orgasm nearly shook Natasha, but she held steady where she was, her open mouth avidly drinking in the omega fluids. “ I can’t breath but it feels amazing!" she exclaimed immediately between shorts breaths, lost in the heat of the moment looking at the kneeling alpha. "Wow! Gosh, Natasha." Laughing, Wanda finally collapsed against the wall. "That was amazing."

"Thank you. I don’t know what to say baby. Is your first time gift. ” Natasha smiled at Wanda. She can feel her face covered with Wanda's juices and lick her lips. “I love the taste of your pussy. Babe.”

Wanda stroked the woman's wet red hair between her fingers. 

“I could taste your pussy for hours, Wanda. It tastes so sweet. ” Natasha happily carefully cleaned Wanda's soaked pussy. Kissing Wanda's stomach, Natasha crawled to the top and rested her head on Wanda's chest.

Wanda wrapped her hands around Natasha's head, playing with the red strands.

Taking her the hips with the hands. Natasha open-mouthed reached for Wanda's, the brunette licked her cheek, capturing some of her creamy orgasm with the tongue, before kissing Natasha’s mouth looking for her own juice that might have accumulated in the Alpha's mouth.

All her actions feel so intimate and so natural.

After Wanda was satisfied that she had cleaned Natasha's face from its juices, she kissed her deeply.

The kiss was rough and full of years of need. She was thrilled to learn that she was savoring herself on the other woman's luscious lips, on her luscious mouth. Natasha’s arms wrapped around Wanda's waist and tightened. . Their tongues moved languidly in each other's mouth. When Wanda answered the kiss while now cold water wash their bodies.

Can I ask you a question?”

Natasha nodded and smiled reassuringly.

I can wash your body?”

I thought you would never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistake. 😕😕😕


End file.
